1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of searching for blanks on an analog recorded tape in a tape player having a reversible fixed head section capable of reproducing both analog recorded tape and digital recorded tape signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a method of searching for blanks on an analog recorded tape in a conventional cassette tape deck or cassette tape player. Blanks on a tape have heretofore been searched by picking up recorded signals from the start to the end of side A of the tape with a playback head 61, and upon reaching the end of side A the playback head 61 is 180.degree. reversed to similarly subject the tape to blank searching from the start to the end of side B. This is how a blank start position P has conventionally been detected.
Since the conventional blank search method must go through both sides of the tape, side A, possibly having no blanks, must be searched even if a blank to be searched is present on side B. Thus, this blank searching method is time-consuming.